


Alone Time: A crankiplier fic with the sluttiest sentences

by ShingekinoKira



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, I'm actually sober writing this, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, dom!Mark, sub!ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShingekinoKira/pseuds/ShingekinoKira
Summary: It's a rainy Sunday night and the bois are horny.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Kudos: 72





	Alone Time: A crankiplier fic with the sluttiest sentences

Racing down the highway, Mark drives with anticipation for what the night holds. In heavy rain and dark streets he can barely pay attention to the road ahead, as he is stuck thinking about what to do once he reaches Ethan's front door. It's currently midnight, a time that signifies new beginnings. Things are happening for both Ethan and Mark, as they will soon come together as one. It wasn't long ago when Ethan was just a fan longing for Mark's attention.

He had it, and now he needs to prove himself. He's been flirting with Mark not long after they became acquainted with each other. Mark took notice at Ethan's prolonged embraces, gawking at him when no one was looking, and whenever Mark spoke his eyes burned with desire. Every word spoken was treasured, as you would when you're in the presence of your biggest idol. Mark didn't want a groupie, though, he wanted someone he knew would commit. And tonight was a test.

The eroticism of their conversation made Ethan's throat clench, making responding difficult. The night before as Mark proposed his plan to keep Ethan with him, he couldn't help but respond in short sentences. Mark calmly suggested "I see the way you give me attention. It's hot and I want you too. You make me so hot. You say you're in love, but there is a way I know how you can prove that to me. You've caused an attraction, Ethan, and I see what you want. So all I ask of you is to satisfy me. Prove to me you're worth it. If not, then let's not waste each other's time any further."

Ethan could barely fathom what has been said to him. He figured his hints would be brushed off, and that his intense crush would ware off as any does. He has to commit now, and through his shock he manages to answer with a brief "Okay, t-tomorrow night?". That was it, plans were set.

Mark runs to the door carefully so he doesn't slip on wet asphalt. Ethan was readily at the door, only waiting on his car to arrive. The door opens, letting Mark slide right through the doorway. He takes his shoes and jacket off, while the other man closes and locks the door behind him. They greet each other with a hug, wasting no time to get to the bedroom. It's a process getting up there since they pause many times feeling each other up in excitement.

Once they reach the bedroom, Ethan grabs Mark's hand and leads him beside the bed. He says, "I've been waiting for so long," he smiles "Now I don't have to wait anymore". Mark smiles in adoration then kisses Ethan on the lips, showing he is ready. Ethan drops down to his knees while also taking his shirt off. He immediately starts to undo Mark's pants, then pulling Marks boxers down with it. With his pants on the ground, Mark kicks them off to the side for full mobility. He's already semi-hard, his penis screaming to be further stimulated. Ethan wraps his hands around his dick and starts to rub the shaft. Simultaneously, he starts to suck on the tip. He licks circles onto it and sucks him off until hes fully hard. He sits back letting go, proudly admiring the throbbing cock he caused.

Ethan looks up at Mark, who is mesmerized by him. In his eyes every second was a moment to relish, the beauty of Ethan's determination and submission was like watching a flower bloom before your eyes. The hazy stare given increases Ethan's hunger for more, leading him to continue on.

Ethan then gradually takes more of Mark's penis into his mouth. Schlurping and schlopping with all of Mark in his mouth; Mark moans with pleasure. Saliva coats Mark leaving enough lubrication for whats next: Ethan gets up and pulls his pants off. Sitting on the bed he lays back with his milky thighs spread open for Mark's broad frame. With pride Mark approaches Ethan, his dick the first to approach his ass. Showing readiness Ethan puts up his legs and lets Mark push himself halfway in. As he gets used to the feeling Ethan throws his head back, in love. Signaling his readiness he exhales audibly, soon mark thrusts in and out. 

After going slow for a few minutes Mark picks up his pace. Ethan, laying on his back, strokes his own cock squirming. His eyes are closed and he can't see the man's intense expression as he builds up towards orgasm. Mark fucks Ethan in an animalistic way, producing loud slapping sounds accompanied by their moans. Ethan, overwhelmed with stimulation, ejaculates onto his stomach with a yell. Mark follows up cumming in Ethan, marking him as his. Only his. In this room alone. He pulls out of him, rubbing Ethan's thighs in praise. They kiss yet again, putting their pants back on. Mark leaves the room then returns with a cloth for Ethan. Gratefully he mutters "thanks," smiling to himself. "How was that?" he asked curiously, to which Mark replied, "pretty good on my part". They exchange happy glances before straightening out their clothes. "I'll walk you to your car," Ethan says, secretly wanting to remain in his presence, explaining "So you're not jumped by a group of ninjas". Mark accepts the offer exclaiming "Well I appreciate it, prince charming!". 

A short walk later they arrive at Mark's car. Thankfully it has stopped raining, so Mark's departure didn't have to be rushed. Good riddance. They exchange a final kiss before Mark enters his car. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Mark asks. Ethan looks at him and says, "See you tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something at the end because I wanted it for the meme. Same paragraph but a lil different:
> 
> Mark fucks Ethan in an animalistic way, producing loud slapping sounds accompanied by their moans. Mark yells "Fuck yeah Ethan ,ohhh". Ethan, through heavy panting, asks "You close, Mark? You close!?".
> 
> "Hey! That's my line"


End file.
